


A Night of Gratitude

by SummonerAmalthea



Series: Other Husbando Fanfics [1]
Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Soen no Kiseki/Akatsuki no Megami | Fire Emblem Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn
Genre: Awkward Romance, Canon Character of Color, Children, Children of Characters, Comfort, Consensual Sex, Developing Relationship, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Sex, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Romance, F/M, Falling In Love, Family, Female Character of Color, Friendship/Love, Generousity, Healing, Healing Sex, Healthy Relationships, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Interracial Relationship, Kindeness, Love Confessions, Male-Female Friendship, Newborn Children, Non-Canon Relationship, Racism, Redemption, Romance, Romantic Tension, Second Chances, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, branded, gratitude
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-21 09:24:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14281893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SummonerAmalthea/pseuds/SummonerAmalthea
Summary: Because he is a Branded, Zelgius is not used to anyone showing him kindness, yet, the Summoner has been doing so ever since he first came to Askr. He must find out why.





	1. The Note

**Author's Note:**

> This story is the first of many of my "other husbando fanfics". Yes, Ryoma is my main one, but dammit, Fire Emblem has just too many husbands and I need a dumping ground for them, too!
> 
> *sigh* Anyway...
> 
> I know there are some people that think Zelgius to be scum given what he did to Ike's father and all, but I can't help but feel that if it weren't for his Brand, he might've had a whole different kind of life.

Amalthea was nervous as she stood outside the door to Zelgius’ room. She had gone to her room after a long bath after helping out in the gardens. And with good timing, too, since it looked liked it was ready to storm. When she got to her room, she noticed a letter had been slipped under the door.

 _Please come to my room as soon as you are able. I need to speak with you._ _-Zelgius_

Amalthea clutched the note in her hand. What did he want to talk about? She had summoned him a little over a week ago and he had just recently reached his full potential strength. Afterward, he had commended her on her battle etiquette (though she didn’t like being told that she gave cruel orders), given her some sound advice about not rushing things in life, and vowed to be her protector for as long as he was part of the Order. Amalthea smiled as she remembered. Although Zelgius’ counterpart, the Black Knight had vowed to protect her just the same, she felt more flattered now that she could see him with his helmet off. Tall, dark, and incredibly handsome with blue hair and stunning green eyes, Amalthea had secretly been swooning over him ever since she first encountered him on the battlefield.

Of course, she couldn’t tell anyone about her secret desires-especially the Ikes. They were already frustrated with the Black Knight being around, but once she summoned Zelgius? Amalthea sighed and shook her head. _All these damn rivalries and feuds_ , she thought. Realizing she was stalling, Amalthea finally took a deep breath, mustered up her courage, and knocked on the door.

 

Zelgius stood at the window staring out at the fields as he waited for Amalthea’s arrival. He didn’t want anyone to know that he wanted to speak to her which is why he left the note under her door rather than asking someone to deliver it to her. Zelgius looked on as a flash of lightning lit up the evening sky and a low rumble of thunder was heard in the distance. Even with the storm coming, Zelgius couldn’t help but admire the beauty of the Askran kingdom. Having been here for over a week, he had started to feel a sense of peace for the first time in his life, and he wasn’t quite sure how to feel about it.

He had been near death before he was summoned. After losing a fierce battle to Ike, he had been lying on the ground bleeding to death as he thought back on his life. From being mistreated as a child due to being a Branded, to serving under Sephiran, to his duel with Gawain, to his countless slaughterings, Zelgius knew whatever awaited him in the afterlife would be too good for him.  His soul deserved nothing more than to just fade into oblivion. Just as he was taking his final breaths, there was a blinding white light and a hooded figure in white stood before him extending their hand. “General Zelgius”, they said, “You have been summoned to the Order of Heroes. Come. Lend us your strength.”

 _Order of Heroes?_ Zelgius thought. For a moment, he wasn’t sure what to do. The last thing someone like him ever deserved was to be called a hero. Was this a final test from the Goddess? Or perhaps...a chance at redemption? Though fading fast, Zelgius’ curiosity managed to get the better of him, and with the last of his strength, he reached out his hand to the hooded figure.

The next thing he knew, he was standing in a strange place outside surrounded by walls of stone. The floor beneath him was carved out stone with decorative patterns and reflective water filling the holes, and behind him was a tall stone with the pattern of a tree carved into it. Stranger still, his wounds were fully healed. In fact, save for some damage done to his armor, there was not a scratch on him. _How strange_ , he thought. He was so enthralled by his surroundings, he almost didn’t notice the person in front of him jumping up and down with joy. It was the hooded figure in white.

Once they stopped jumping, the hood had fallen back, and Zelgius saw that it was a young woman. She was an interesting sight since he wasn’t used to people with dark skin, but with her long black hair, large brown eyes, and bright smile, she definitely seemed pretty enough. She introduced herself as Amalthea and welcomed him as the newest member of the Order of Heroes. Zelgius had never had a female commander before but pledged his services nonetheless. From then on, things got interesting.

While referring to herself as a pretty lax leader, Amalthea said she had one major rule. Any rivalries or feuds that the Heroes experienced in their own worlds were not allowed in the kingdom of Askr. Askr was already at war with the kingdom of Múspell and the last thing she felt like dealing with was any “petty squabbling” as she called it-even though she acknowledged that these feuds were caused by very serious issues. She said she didn’t necessarily expect him to get along with everyone, but she did ask that he remain civil towards his fellow comrades. He soon found out why.

Not only was there another version of himself present (though younger and with a fully intact armor), but Ike and other members of the Greil Mercenaries were also members of the Order. And not just one Ike...but three. The first was Ike as he had been when he first took over as general of the Greil Mercenaries after his father’s death. The second Ike was older and wielded his father’s ax. The third Ike Zelgius knew all too well. This was the Ike that had bested him in battle. To keep the peace according to Amalthea’s rules, Zelgius kept his distance from the Ikes and their comrades and instead kept to himself.

Though not sociable, Zelgius couldn’t help but be amazed seeing so many legends gathered in one place, and many of them were amazed by him as well. Even some of the younger sword-wielding Heroes, though cautious, would ask if they could spar with him which he found surprising. Didn’t they know who he was? _What_ he was? The things that he had done? And then there was the Summoner, herself.

Amalthea was the most interesting leader he had ever seen. Whether training the troops, doing inventory, attending war meetings, or even cooking and cleaning, she was constantly running about. She also had a rather unpredictable personality. While she took her duties as a leader seriously, there were also times when he would see her goofing around. He’d see her arm wrestling with some of the guys, consoling a baby dragon girl named Fae as if she was the little one’s mother, brushing the long hair of some of the female units (and a couple of the guys), there was even a time he found her hiding behind some drapes to which she told him she was playing hide and seek with some of the younger girls. He was also astonished by the way she treated him.

Since Amalthea was already dealing with one version of him, she had asked if he wanted similar treatment even though everyone now knew what he looked like, which is what his younger counterpart was trying to avoid. Since he was already used to being alone, Zelgius accepted her offer, though he wasn’t sure why his leader would go through so much trouble for his sake. True to her word, Amalthea did just as she said she would. She brought him his meals, polish for his armor, water and tea, fresh clothing, and when she wasn’t available, her own butler, another Hero named Jakob, took care of his needs-though he didn’t seem happy about it. Though confused as to why she treated him so well, Zelgius had to admit that he enjoyed Amalthea’s company, no matter how brief it was. She was always pleasant and respectful, though he couldn’t help but notice she seemed a bit shy around him whenever they were alone together...or was it intimidation? Either way, he found her behavior amusing.

Her cooking wasn't half bad, either. He once asked for eggs for breakfast and she asked if he wanted them with or without cheese. When he told her he’d never had eggs with cheese her eyes widened and she was gone in a flash. A short time later, she was back at his room with a hot plate of eggs with hot, melting cheese on top telling him to get ready to take his taste buds on a journey. They were the best eggs he'd ever had in his life.

Zelgius let a small smile creep across his face as he walked away from the window to pour himself a glass of water that had been brought up to his room earlier. Yes, Amalthea’s behavior towards him was perplexing, but it was an encounter he had with her a few days ago that had really gotten to him. Back then after a training session after he had “maxed out” as Amalthea called it, Zelgius had been in his room when there was a knock on the door. “It’s just me”, said a female voice on the other side. When he cracked open the door to peer out, he saw Amalthea’s sheepish smiling face on the other side and opened the door just wide enough to let her in.

“Hey”, she said cheerfully. “Just wanted to check and see how you’re doing. Congratulations on reaching your full potential today, by the way.”

“Thank you”, Zelgius replied. “And to answer your first question, I am doing well, thank you-although frankly, I'm surprised you would take time out of your busy day to check up on the likes of me.” Amalthea looked at him puzzled.

“Well, I was actually patrolling up here, so I figured I’d stop by”, she replied. “Secondly, you seem to say that a lot. Why is that?” Zelgius chuckled.

“Do you think me so ignorant as to not know that you have done your research on me?”, he asked. “Not to mention, I am sure Ike and his counterparts have done more than their share of ranting.” Amalthea looked at the floor embarrassed.

“I-I don’t think you’re…”, she stammered sounding like a frightened child. Zelgius walked over to her and put a hand on her shoulder causing an odd shiver to run throughout her entire body.

“I am not implying that you actually think me to be ignorant”, he assured her. “I am merely stating the fact that I am well aware of your ability to look up information on us Heroes. After all, that is why we are not allowed in the library, am I correct?” Noticing that Amalthea was shifting uncomfortably, he removed his hand from her shoulder which seemed to make her relax a little.

“Um, yeah, y-you’re right”, she said. “But...that still doesn’t explain why you would be surprised that I would want to check on you. You are a member of my team, after all. Why wouldn’t I be concerned for your well being?”

“I am undeserving of the kindness you have shown me during my time here”, Zelgius replied. “It's one thing to check on your troops as a leader normally would, but the familiarity and friendliness you show towards us is unfamiliar to me. Besides, after everything that I've done…”, he trailed off.

“Well”, said Amalthea, “it’s not like you’ve done anything wrong here...or to me.”

“Nor would I consider it”, said Zelgius, “But you must understand that as one of the Branded, I was already destined to be hated and shunned. It is the reason I have distanced myself from people my entire life aside from the mistreatment I received as a child. It's just the way things are.”

“Maybe in your world, but not in this one”, said Amalthea.

“I would rather not take the chance”, Zelgius replied. “Now then, is there anything else you need?” Amalthea was quiet for a moment.

“Actually”, she said finally said, “there is something I’d like to say, but um...c-could you kneel down for a second? You’re really tall, a-and your armor will get in the way.” Though confused at her request, Zelgius never was one to question a superior officer. Slowly he knelt before her, and before he knew what was happening, Amalthea threw her arms around his neck hugging him tightly. Zelgius gasped at the gesture.

“You're not a bad person, Zelgius”, Amalthea said quietly, “you just weren't given a fair start. I hate that you think you’re undeserving of kindness all because of a birthmark that led you down a path of destruction.” She pulled back for a moment and looked at Zelgius with tears in her eyes. “I can't say I'm happy with the things you’ve done, but the fact that you were chosen to be a Hero tells me that you've been given a chance at redemption. So, if it's alright with you, let me be one of the first to show you the kindness and respect you were denied in the beginning because of your Branded mark, okay?"

A crack of thunder snapped Zelgius out of his memory. He sighed and poured himself another glass of water as his mind drifted back to that day. She had hugged him. He’d never been hugged in his life! Zelgius suddenly clutched at his heart as an odd pain surged through his chest. This feeling...what was it? And why did it happen every time he thought about that day? This was why he left the note.

He had to talk to her. He had to know what this feeling meant. Would he feel it again in her presence? Or was he just ill? A knock on the told him he was about to get his answer. Taking a deep breath as he straightened his clothes, Zelgius walked over to the door and cracked it open as he always did. There stood Amalthea on the other side with that shy smile she always had when she was alone with him.

“Um, h-hey”, she said sheepishly. “I, uh, I-I got your note.”

 


	2. The Confession

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought this would only take two chapters, but apparently, my imagination has other ideas :)

Zelgius stepped back and opened the door just wide enough for Amalthea to step through. Seeing that her hair was up in a bun and that she was wearing a long silk robe and house flats, he figured she must’ve been getting ready for bed. “Thank you for coming”, he said closing the door. “I apologize if I disturbed you in any way.”

“No, no you’re fine”, Amalthea said blushing as she looked at Zelgius who looked rather handsome without his armor. Just a simple white buttoned-up shirt with long trousers and riding boots. Zelgius walked back over to the table and pulled out a chair for her to down. After she was seated, he poured a glass of water for her, which she graciously accepted, then stood against the wall with his arms crossed watching her as she drank. When she was done, Amalthea set the glass down and looked to see Zelgius was still watching her. She looked away and moved uncomfortably in her chair. “So, um…”, she said nervously, “Is everything all right?”

“More or less”, Zelgius replied. For a moment, neither of them spoke as Zelgius continued to stare at Amalthea while somehow not noticing how uncomfortable she was getting. Finally, she decided to speak.

“Um, Zelgius?”, she said, “If there’s something you want to talk about, I’m more than willing to listen, but c-could please stop staring at me?” Zelgius blinked a couple of times as if coming out of a trance.

“Forgive me”, he replied. “I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable. And you’re right; I do wish to speak to you. It’s about our conversation the other day.”

“Oh. Really?”, said Amalthea. Had she said something to offend him?

“Yes”, Zelgius replied. He moved away from the wall and walked back to the window where he noticed a gentle rain had started to fall. “To be honest”, he said looking back at Amalthea, “it’s about what you said about me having earned a chance at redemption.”

“I didn’t say anything to offend you, did I?!”, Amalthea asked nervously. Zelgius shook his head.

“No, I wasn't offended”, he assured her. “More like surprised.”

“You always seem surprised by the things I say”, said Amalthea.

“As I have mentioned before, I am not accustomed to the sort of kindness you have shown me; especially when you-" Zelgius suddenly clutched at his chest as that odd pain shot through him again.

“Zelgius!”, Amalthea screamed as she ran over to him. She grabbed a nearby stool and helped him sit down. “Are you alright?!”, she asked in a panic. “Do you need water? Medicine? Hang on, I’ll go get a healer!” She started to run off, but Zelgius grabbed her arm.

“No. I’m alright”, he said as he panted trying to catch his breath.

“But you’re clutching at your heart!”, Amalthea cried still in a panic. She had knelt beside him and Zelgius could see she was near tears. Taking a deep breath to calm his racing heart, Zelgius took his hand down from his chest and looked at her.

“If it would make you feel better”, he said, “some water would be fine.” Amalthea nodded and quickly got up to go back to the table.

“The pitcher’s empty”, she said. “Hang tight, I’ll go get some more!” And with that, she was gone. Zelgius sat there on the stool mentally kicking himself as thunder sounded and the rain began to fall harder. How was he supposed to say what he needed to if that pain was going to surge everytime he thought about how she hugged him? Zelgius winced as he felt the pain again, though it was not as strong this time.

About half an hour later, Amalthea was back with a filled pitcher of water, some bread, and a small bag of medicine. “Sorry I took so long", she said after placing everything on the table. “I know you said you were fine, but I asked Stahl to make some medicine just to be sure. I hope that's alright.” She poured a glass of water and plated a slice of bread and brought it over to Zelgius who despite saying he was okay, ate and drank anyway knowing it would only worry her more if he didn't.

“Thank you", Zelgius said once he was done. “I do feel a bit better.”

“Good", Amalthea said taking the dishes back to the table. Then she brought the chair she had been sitting in earlier over to where Zelgius was and sat beside him. “Do you still want to talk?”, she asked. “If not, I'll leave you to rest. We can talk another time.”

“No", Zelgius replied, “I have to do this now. I have to know why this keeps happening.”

“What do you mean?”, Amalthea asked. Zelgius gave her an intense stare causing Amalthea to suddenly feel very small.

“You hugged me", he said. “Why?”

“Oh! Um, well…”, Amalthea said as she looked down and started wringing her hands in her lap. “I-I felt like you really needed one. You've been through so much negativity in your life that I wanted to show you something positive for a change, you know?” She looked up at Zelgius waiting for him to respond, but he didn't. He just continued to stare at her with those emerald green eyes as if he were looking right into her soul. Embarrassed, Amalthea looked down at her hands again. “I'm sorry if I crossed any lines", she said quietly.

Zelgius reached out his hand and tilted her chin up to him so that he could see her face causing shivers to run throughout her entire body. “You didn't”, he said. “I know I say it often, but you really did take me by surprise. No one has ever hugged me before.”

“Not even when you were young?”, Amalthea asked astonished as she pulled her head back in surprise.

“No", Zelgius replied. “I was hated from the moment I was born as soon they saw I was a Branded. Honestly, I'm surprised my parents even bothered to let me live.”

“Well, I'm glad they did”, said Amalthea smiling. “Otherwise, we would have never met, right?” Zelgius gave her an inquisitive look.

“Tell me", he said. “Is it pity that drives you to treat me so well?” Amalthea was taken aback by this.

“No!”, she retorted. “I mean, well, maybe a little, but…”

“But what?”, Zelgius pressed. Amalthea felt her face grow hot. She was terrible at expressing her feelings-especially since in her world she was usually ignored or rejected by the guys she liked. What if it happened here, too? She doubted she could talk her way around this, so she took a deep breath and looked Zelgius in the eye.

“I like you...a-a lot", she said. “I’ve liked you for a while now. Actually, it was the other you that may have started it, but once I saw what you looked like...I-I don't know.”

“And what is the difference between him and me?”, Zelgius asked.

“Well”, said Amalthea trying to choose her words carefully, “the other you seems more brash and a bit...well, arrogant. You, on the other hand, are calmer and easier to talk to.”

“I am several years older and wiser than my counterpart”, said Zelgius. “While still a soldier, I have calmed down from the arrogant ways my younger self still has his mind set on.”

“I-I see”, said Amalthea. Both were quiet for a moment.

“Did you mean everything you said?”, Zelgius asked. “About me not being a bad person?”

“Yes, definitely”, Amalthea replied. “No one is born bad, Zelgius. Something has to happen along the way. Hell, I’m sure even Valter was halfway decent at some point, but let’s face it, compared to him, you’re a freakin’ angel.” Zelgius couldn’t help but laugh a little at that. Valter was definitely a strange character if he’d ever met one. That guy constantly had his eye on Amalthea if he wasn’t following the twins, Erika and Ephraim around. Because of that, Zelgius and his counterpart always made sure they were nearby in case Valter tried anything funny.

“I suppose you have a point”, Zelgius replied. They remained quiet for a moment longer lost in their own thoughts as the sounds of the storm echoed throughout the small room. Zelgius wasn’t one for luxury, so his room contained nothing more than a large bed (given how tall he was), a dresser, and the table with a couple of chairs. No fancy rugs or drapes, and the sheets on the bed were made of simple, yet comfortable cotton covered by a large fleece quilt. Amalthea started to get nervous since Zelgius never responded to her confession, so instead of continuing to wait, she decided to get up the nerve to ask a rather daring question.

“May I see it?”, she asked quietly. Zelgius gave her a puzzled look.

“See what?”, he asked.

“Your Brand”, said Amalthea getting more nervous as she started wringing her hands in her lap again. “May I see it?”

“Are you sure?”, Zelgius asked.

“Yes, I’m sure”, Amalthea replied. “But only if you’re okay with it.”

Even though Amalthea had assured him that his Brand meant nothing in this world, Zelgius was far too used to the ridicule, harassment, and sheer hatred that came with it in his world. Should he take a chance in this world? Would Amalthea truly accept him as he was? She already knew a great deal about him, yet she still confessed to having feelings for him. Maybe...just this once-just for her, he would take that chance. After all, he took a chance at answering her summoning call while on his deathbed, and look what happened.

Taking a deep breath, Zelgius reached up and slowly began to unbutton his shirt. Amalthea wasn’t sure if she should watch or not, so instead she turned her head away hoping she was being respectful while trying not to look embarrassed. It wasn’t as if she’d never seen a hot guy with his shirt off before-the Order of Heroes was full of hot guys who walked around with their shirts off every now and again. Some them had even been summoned without their shirts so why was she acting like this? _You know damn well why,_ she thought to herself. Hearing Zelgius clear his throat to get her attention, Amalthea looked up and saw a beautiful sight.

Zelgius was, indeed, a beautiful man. His skin was nearly perfect, save a few light scars-no doubt from battle. His muscles were nicely defined from his arms to his strong back, and Amalthea didn’t have to have him turn around to know his abs and broad chest probably looked just as good. Once she was done mentally drooling, she finally took notice of the Brand and got up from her chair to get a closer look. It looked like one of those ink blotch pictures one would see at a therapist’s office. This one looked like a bird-a raven if she had read about him correctly. “Wow”, Amalthea gasped although she wasn’t sure if it was for the mark or Zelgius’ body in general.

She then looked and noticed Zelgius was holding out his hand. When she took it, he gently guided her to stand in front of him and she found herself, once again, staring into those striking green eyes. “It really doesn't bother you?”, he asked quietly. Amalthea quickly shook her head.

“Not at all!”, she exclaimed nervously. “In fact, I wouldn't mind getting a tattoo like that if I wasn't so scared of needles, heh heh.” Zelgius gave Amalthea a small smile which caused her to turn away as she felt her face grow as hot as an oven...and that’s not the only part of her that was getting hot. Zelgius then noticed that Amalthea was starting to tremble and the hand that he was still holding was fidgeting-almost as if she was trying to pull away from him without him really noticing. Using his other hand, he turned her face back towards him.

“Are you afraid of me, Amalthea?”, he said keeping his voice quiet knowing how it made Amalthea feel which thoroughly amused him, though he did his best not to show it. Once again, Amalthea quickly shook her head.

“N-no, n-not at all!”, she said. Zelgius then leaned down until his face was only inches from hers.

“Are you sure?”, he asked. With that, Amalthea broke away from Zelgius and began to make her way to the door.

“I, uh, I-I’m going to bed now”, she said. “Was that all you wanted to talk about?” She had gotten to the door without waiting for a response and had just put her hand on the handle when Zelgius called out to her.

“Wait!”, he said causing Amalthea to freeze in place.

“Yes?”, she asked quietly keeping her hand on the door handle. Zelgius walked over to her as another crash of thunder was heard outside. Then he gently took her hand off of the door handle and turned her around to face him.

“Will you...will you embrace me again?”, he asked. Amalthea’s eyes widened.

“R-really?”, she asked surprised. “You want another hug?”

“Yes”, Zelgius replied. "Besides, I’m sure you were wondering why I never responded to your confession to me, correct?” Amalthea blushed but slowly nodded. The pain suddenly shot through his chest again, but this time Zelgius ignored it because he finally knew what it was. Taking the initiative this time, Zelgius pulled Amalthea into his arms-this time taking _her_ by surprise. “I feel the same way, Amalthea”, he said gently. “I love you, too.”

“B-but, I didn’t say-", Amalthea started to say, but Zelgius cut her off.

“It is what you meant, is it not?” Amalthea was dumbfounded. It was bad enough this shirtless sexy hunk had her in his arms pressing her head to his broad, muscular chest so hard that she could hear his heartbeat, but now he was telling her he felt the same way she felt about him? This couldn’t be real. But it was real. It was very real. And as Amalthea put her arms around Zelgius to hug him back, she couldn't help but feel that this embrace was only the beginning of more things to come.

 


	3. A Night of Gratitude

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have to admit that some of the scenes in here were taken from a fanfic a friend wrote about me some time ago. Forgive me, I'm not very good at it, yet, but I'll get better in future, I promise.

Amalthea had been right when she said his armor would be in the way. As Zelgius held her in his arms, he was overcome by a wave of emotions he didn't think existed within him. She was so warm and so soft, yet he felt like if he held her too tight she would break like the most fragile piece of glass. Zelgius bent his head down and put his nose to Amalthea’s hair and drank in the sweet scent of...what was it? “Camellia blooms”, said Amalthea as if reading his mind. “Subaki let me borrow some of his hair tonic. Does it bother you?”

“Not in the slightest”, said Zelgius as he rested his head on top of hers. It was easy enough to do so since he was a little more than a foot taller than her. They stayed that way for several minutes until Zelgius could feel Amalthea fidgeting again. He pulled out of the embrace, but still held onto her arms and looked at her. “What’s wrong?”, he asked. “Did I make you uncomfortable again?” Amalthea shook her head.

“No, it’s not you”, she replied. Zelgius lifted her face up to him.

“Are you sure?”, he asked. Amalthea nodded.

“I’m sure”, she replied. “It’s just that...I’m not that used to getting hugged, myself.”

“Really?” Zelgius was shocked. He'd seen her getting AND giving hugs all the time. How could she not be used them?

“Yeah”, Amalthea said. “Physical touch wasn’t exactly a thing when I was growing up. Not unless we were getting disciplined, that is.”

“I see”, said Zelgius as he started to caress Amalthea’s arms with his thumbs. “Were you disciplined often?” Amalthea looked down and sighed sadly.

“Yes”, she said quietly. Zelgius said nothing in response but instead pulled her into his arms again. It wasn’t like him to be so sympathetic, but this was different. This was the woman whom he had confessed his love to, and he’d be damned if he would let anything happen to her, but while there was nothing he could do about her past, at least right here, right now, he would see to it that she would never go through any such thing ever again. Just then Amalthea felt his hands slowly slide down and he began to caress her lower back causing a soft moan escaped her lips as she tightened her arms around his back and curled her fingers giving his back a soft scratch of her nails. This caused a soft moan to come from Zelgius as well as he embraced her tighter.

“Will you stay?”, Zelgius asked.

“What?”, said Amalthea pulling back to look up at him.

“Will you stay with me tonight?”, Zelgius repeated. Amalthea’s eyes widened.

“I-I...I...um…” She wasn’t sure how to respond.

“Please”, Zelgius said getting on his knees and putting his hands on her hips. He was so tall that even on his knees he was actually level with her height-if maybe a couple of inches shorter. Amalthea slowly ran her hands along his shoulders and up and down his muscular arms as she thought about it.

“You really want me to stay?”, she asked him. Zelgius nodded.

“Yes”, he replied. “Your embrace has sparked something in me I don’t want to lose any time soon. You’ve shown me decency, kindness, and a respect different from any kind that I received has a general. I most certainly didn’t think I was worthy of love, but you have shown me otherwise. Please. Stay. I don’t want to be alone, anymore.”

Amalthea felt tears gather in her eyes. Here was this strong soldier on his knees before her perhaps more vulnerable than he had ever been in life...and he wanted her. She had never really been pursued by any man in her life, let alone truly felt wanted. In one quick motion she, once again, threw her arms around his neck. But instead of a hug, this time it was a kiss. Being another first for Zelgius, this action sent shockwaves throughout his entire body. Not wanting to disappoint her, Zelgius decided he would just go with it.

After a minute, Amalthea pulled away and noticed Zelgius looked a little disappointed. “Are you okay?”, she asked brushing his bangs from his face.

“I’m...sorry”, Zelgius replied embarrassed. “I’m afraid this is a first for me.” Amalthea just smiled.

“Hey, don’t worry about it”, she said. “I know a thing or two about lip-locking.”

“Then teach me”, Zelgius said. Amalthea nodded and this time, Zelgius wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her close. Once again their lips met, but this time, so did their tongues. As their kiss deepened and their tongues danced, their bodies began to develop minds of their own. Amalthea pulled Zelgius’ head closer as she ran her fingers through his hair while his hands ran along the curves of her body until he started to work the knot on her robe. Once undone, Zelgius all but ripped it off her body revealing a short silky lace nightie that made his blood boil with lust as he began to kiss her neck making Amalthea thrown her head back with a pleasurable cry. Then grabbing at the hem of the skirt, he rose up from the floor bringing the garment up with him until he pulled it over her head and threw it aside.

She was beautiful; she was absolutely beautiful. Amalthea was completely naked underneath her night clothing and Zelgius couldn’t help but be completely mesmerized. Captured by her unique beauty, Zelgius began to circle her as he admired her amazing brown skin. This, however, made Amalthea self-conscious and she slowly raised her arms to cover her chest, but Zelgius quickly stepped back in front of her, gently took her hands, and pulled them back down. “Please don’t hide from me”, he said as he reached up to take out the pin that held her hair up and watched as the long raven locks cascaded down her face and over her shoulders stopping right above two lovely, large round breasts. “I’ve done enough hiding in my life. The last thing I need is for the woman I love to follow in those footsteps.”

He cupped her face with one of his hands and leaned back down for another kiss, now with more confidence than before. Amalthea then stepped out of her house flats and kicked them aside and stood on her toes to, once again, wrap her arms around Zelgius’ neck pulling him close while his hands renewed their exploration of her now completely naked body. They ran over her shoulders, her back, her breasts, her waist, they grabbed her rear end and gave it a good squeeze. He even got back on his knees just to cup her breasts and bury his face in them making her scream with delight. Meanwhile, Amalthea was rubbing her hands all over Zelgius’ back and chest while kissing his strong jawline, his neck, and even his chest and abs awaking his primal instincts. Realizing he was still half dressed, Zelgius pulled away and Amalthea watched as he quickly went about removing his boots, socks, and finally his pants and underwear. Then he stood before her and watched as she reacted to him.

Amalthea wasn’t at all surprised that his lower half looked just as good as the upper. With thick, muscular legs, thighs, a tight ass, and a large, thick cock, Zelgius was a living Adonis. She turned her head blushing hard as she crossed one arm over her chest and started rubbing her other arm. Pleased with her reaction, Zelgius held out his hand to her again and when she took it this time, he led her over to the bed. Amalthea was really nervous now. Making out and feeling each other up was one thing, but actual sex? Her heart felt like it was about to leap out of her chest and jump out the window.

Zelgius was just as nervous although he didn’t show it. He’d only just gotten used to being embraced and he just learned how to kiss. Would he really be able to satisfy her in bed? She seemed pleased enough the way he touched her earlier. Surely it was just as easy lying down as it had been standing up. Either way, there was no way he was going to let this night end anytime soon. Once at the bed, Zelgius pulled back the covers and picked Amalthea up. They kissed each other, then Zelgius gently lay her on the bed before crawling in next to her and pulling the covers over them.

For a few moments, they just lay in each others’ arms unsure of what to do next as the sounds of the storm continued outside. Then Zelgius climbed on top of Amalthea and looked down at her. “I’m afraid I’m not very skilled in this area”, he said quietly. Amalthea smiled.

“Neither am I”, she said. “Looks like we’ll be experiencing something new together, huh?” Zelgius smiled back at her.

“Indeed we will”, he said. And with that, he kissed her again. Amalthea then wrapped her legs around her new lover and their bodies began to meld together in the throes of ultimate passion as they rocked back forth. Praying that he was doing it right, Zelgius then spread Amalthea’s legs as wide as they would go and positioned himself between them. Just as he was about to take the plunge, Amalthea stopped him.

“Wait!”, she said. Zelgius looked at her confused. Had he done something wrong already?

“What is it?”, he asked. Amalthea looked away smiling that adorable sheepish smile he had come to love.

“Can I, um...can I go first?”, she asked. Zelgius blinked at her a few times before mentally breathing a sigh of relief.

“Alright”, he said. With that, he flipped them over so that Amalthea was on top of him. There she embraced him again before starting a kissing frenzy on his body. Her lips touched everywhere they had before and then some from head to toe, although she purposely missed his cock, wanting to save it for last. When she was ready, she took a deep breath and seated herself between his legs. Cautiously, she reached out and lightly brushed her fingers over Zelgius’ rigid shaft, its warmth engulfing her hand as she wrapped her fingers around it. Zelgius emitted a light gasp as his most intimate parts were touched by this woman from another world, his breath becoming hollow as Amalthea began to slowly run her hand up and down his cock.

Amalthea, meanwhile, was beside herself. Here she was, giving her very first real handjob, and it was to a man who didn’t even exist in her world! Yet it felt so real, so warm and hard, yet smooth and soft to the touch. He was perfect in every single way. Getting bolder by the minute, Amalthea bit her bottom lip and she reached out with both hands to caress and fondle her lover to the best of her novice ability. His testicles were just as impressive as his cock and felt just as good. As her eyes remained fixated on this gorgeous man’s nude body, her hand ran up and down his cock faster and faster until she felt it throb in her hand.

She gasped lightly as a clear droplet of pre-seminal fluid oozed out of the tip, running down the side and over her thumb. Deciding it was time to take this a step further, she dipped her head and inched herself closer to this glorious cock that was in her hand. Zelgius looked on, knowing full well what it was she was about to do to him, and he sat up a bit and reached out to pull her hair back, keeping it pulled behind her head so that she could concentrate on pleasuring him. Amalthea’s warm breath washed over Zelgius’ cock, making him utter a low groan from how sensitive it was. Then, taking a deep breath, she held up his cock from the base and swallowed hard before she closed her eyes and stuck her tongue out. Inching herself even closer, her tongue came in contact with the underside of Zelgius’ shaft, and she slowly, almost teasingly, ran her tongue along the underside.

As Zelgius shivered excitedly, Amalthea repeated the motion once more, before opening her mouth wide and engulfing the rigid head, along with the first few inches and sealing her lips tightly around it. Zelgius groaned louder as Amalthea proceeded with her very first blowjob, her lips sliding up and down his cock while her free hand continued to fondle and play with his balls like they were stress-relievers. She gave a soft moan from what she was doing, the vibrations traveling through his cock and spreading out through his body, which made him groan even more in pure pleasure. The two lovers locked eyes for a few moments, Zelgius groaning as his pleasure levels peaked time and time again. His cock continued to ooze pre-cum, which landed on Amalthea’s tongue and slid into her throat. She savored the warm, sweet taste and knew she had to have more. Thus, she redoubled her efforts, bathing her lover’s now-pulsing cock with her saliva, hoping to taste his full load until they reached the main event.

“G-gah, oh Gods!,” Zelgius cried out, thrusting his hips which surprised Amalthea-the motion caused the head of his cock to knock on the back of her throat, and she gagged lightly before swiftly pulling back. Thin strings of saliva connected her bottom lip to his rigid prick, and she took the opportunity to catch her breath before wiping off her mouth.

“Are you okay?”, she asked. Zelgius nodded.

“Yes”, he said panting. “But, now it’s my turn.”

“You don’t want me to continue?”, Amalthea asked. Zelgius shook his head.

“If you did so, it might end too soon. And I have no plans on that happening. I’m assuming you don’t either, correct?” Amalthea took a deep breath and nodded. Then she slid off of Zelgius and though still a little shaky, he managed to get back on top of her, once again taking the position he had before. As Amalthea tried to mentally prepare herself, she suddenly gasped as the head of Zelgius’ perfect cock brushed against the lips of her virgin slit, her wetness a clear indication that she was more than ready to accept this.

“Are you ready?”, he asked. Amalthea took a final deep breath and nodded.

“Take me”, she said. With that response, Zelgius took a firm hold of Amalthea’s hips and with a final silent prayer, slammed home. Within seconds every inch of Zelgius’ cock pierced through Amalthea, slipping through her hymen and effectively making her his woman. Amalthea let out a loud yelp of pain, arching her back from the sudden thrust into her body, and she began shivering uncontrollably from both the pain of having her body invaded and the pleasure of it being invaded by the man she had fallen head over heels in love with. Zelgius, meanwhile, was in his own world. Amalthea’s insides were clamped onto his cock in a vice-like grip preventing him from moving.  

 His cock was throbbing uncontrollably, fireworks firing off behind his eyes as he tried to regain his composure. He had a firm grip on his lover’s hips, and he uttered a groan of his own, matching Amalthea’s moans and whimpers before he felt her shaky legs wrap around his waist. That was all he needed to know. Without another moment to waste, he slowly withdrew his cock from the clasping hole it was inside of, pulling out until only the head remained inside her, before ramming home once more. Amalthea gave a loud moan from the movement, before he repeated the motion again, again, and again. It wasn’t long until he developed a steady rhythm, his hips moving back and forth slowly while maintaining a smooth pace. The storm may have been loud, but it was the sound of heavy breathing, moans, and groans that filled the room, the traditional sound of lovemaking.

This, however, was a special kind of lovemaking. It was between star-crossed lovers from different worlds having just confessed their love to each other. Amalthea was so overcome with emotion she almost didn’t notice the drops of Zelgius’ sweat falling on her. Wait...that couldn’t be sweat, it was coming down too fast. Opening her eyes, Amalthea saw something she never thought she’d ever see. Zelgius was crying. His eyes were closed and he was gritting his teeth, but as he rocked back and forth thrusting in and out of her, tears were streaming down his face.

Amalthea reached up and touched his face. Zelgius stopped for a moment at looked at her. “I-I’m sorry”, he said. Amalthea smiled and stroked his face.

“It’s okay, Zelgius”, she said. “You deserve this healing. Let it out. Let it all out. You’re safe here.” And let it out Zelgius did. He cried for the loss of love his family never gave him. He cried for the disappointment of Sephiran being unable to remove that damned Brand. He cried for the countless people, beorc and laguz alike, that fell by his sword-including the man he deemed his master. From this, he cried knowing it was he who orphaned Ike and Mist.

He even cried for himself, the poor wretched soul that deserved nothing more than to fade from existence who was given a second chance he felt he didn't deserve. Most of all, he cried for Amalthea. This beautiful woman with an even more beautiful heart who, while knowing exactly the kind of person he was, still dared to love him. Faster and faster, harder and harder, Zelgius resumed ramming his cock into Amalthea with powerful thrusts making Amalthea scream in pure ecstasy. She had her legs and arms wrapped firmly around his waist and neck, moaning his name over and over again before pulling his head down and roughly kissing him. Zelgius returned the kiss happily, groaning into her mouth as he wrapped his own arms around her back, which was still arched off of the bed. Their tongues again found each other, rubbing against each other in an erotic dance of pure, unbridled passion.

There was no stopping either of them. They were meant for each other, and this was a clear sign that neither of them wanted to be separated. Not anymore. “Oh, gods, this is amazing,” Zelgius managed to grunt out in between their hot and heavy kiss.

“Yes...it is”, Amalthea agreed as she panted heavily. She not only loved how dominant he was in bed despite being just as inexperienced as she was, she also loved how ultimately powerless she felt underneath him. Forget cloud nine, it was more like nine thousand. Suddenly her eyes widened. “Zelgius...Zelgius! I-I think I’m gonna...AHHH!” Her voice was cut off as her mind shut down momentarily, her body convulsing as her orgasm suddenly came crashing down on her. Her back arched even more while her insides gripped Zelgius’ cock even tighter than before-her fluids bathing it while her legs tightened around his waist. Zelgius grunted even harder, thrusting his cock even harder into Amalthea than before.

He was too close to stop now. His climax was too great for even him to stop. With one last mighty, lust-filled roar of pure bliss, Zelgius slammed into Amalthea one final time, and the floodgates opened up. Her insides were instantly flooded with rope after warm, milky rope of potent, healthy seed, filling her with what would surely be the first of many loads to come.

“BY THE GODDESS, AMALTHEA!”

“ZELGIUS!”

The two lovers collapsed upon Zelgius’ bed, basking in the afterglow of what was easily the greatest night of their lives. She was curled up in his arms, nuzzling his chest and planting soft kisses along his sweaty collarbone as he rested his chin on her head. Neither of them said a word for a few moments. They were too busy enjoying being in each other’s arms. Outside, thunder was still sounding, but overall the storm had started to die down. Finally, Zelgius decided to speak. “Thank you, Amalthea”, he said. “Thank you so much.”

“For what?”, she said.

“For loving me”, Zelgius replied. “For giving me a new purpose in life. I was going down a dark path thinking there was no way back until I walked into your light. You saved me, Amalthea. And I can never thank you enough.”

“Oh, Zelgius…”, said Amalthea. “I don’t know what to say.”

“Will you come back with me?”, Zelgius said.

“Come back where?”, Amalthea asked.

“To my world”, Zelgius. “When this war is over, will you come back with me?” Amalthea thought for a moment.

“Well...actually...why don’t you stay here in Askr?”, she suggested.

“Why here?”, Zelgius asked.

“Think about it”, said Amalthea sitting up. “You were basically knocking on death’s door when I summoned you, right?” Zelgius nodded. “Well”, Amalthea continued, “if that’s the case, as far as everyone in your world is concerned, you're dead. And with all the ridicule you suffered as a Branded, why would you even want to go back?” Zelgius thought for a moment.

“Do you...do you really think I can start over?”, he said. Amalthea held out her arms and Zelgius sat up meeting her and the two shared another warm embrace.

“Yes”, said Amalthea as she pulled back to look into those beautiful green eyes of his that were now tinted red from his tears. “And I’ll be right here with you every step of the way.” Zelgius pulled Amalthea back into his arms and hugged her so tightly she had to tap his shoulder so that he would loosen his grip.

“Thank you, Amalthea”, he repeated. What more could he say? It was all so new to him. But he knew that as long Amalthea was by his side, he would be alright. And as he held his love in the pale moonlight that peaked through the now parting clouds in the night sky, new tears began to stream down his face. But this time, they were tears of joy.

 


	4. Epilogue

_*Seven years after the war in Askr*_

 

The boy ran through the fields looking all around him as he searched for his father. Finally, he spotted him at the top of a hill, but his back was towards the boy, so he didn’t see him. The young lad sighed and made his way up the hill as fast as he could. Finally, he reached the top. “Papa, Papa!”, he said while panting heavily. The man turned around saw his son practically on his knees out of breath.

“What is it, son?”, he asked.

“It’s...it’s Mama!”, the boy shouted. “I think she’s having the baby! Let’s go, let’s go!”, he said pulling on his father’s arm. The man smiled.

“Alright”, he said. “Let’s get going.”

“Can I ride on your back?”, the boy asked.

“Come now”, his father replied. “You got here just fine by yourself. Why can’t you go back the same way?”

“Oh, come on, Papa!”, the boy pleaded. “I ran all over Askr looking for you!”

“Raistlin, all you did was run across the field”, the man said.

“PLEEEEASE!!!”, Raistlin pleaded again while making a pouty face. His father sighed in amusement. This boy could be just like his mother sometimes.

“Alright”, he finally said. “Up you go.”

“Yeah!”, shouted Raistlin as his father knelt down for him to hop up. Together they made their way back through fields and back to the castle.

 

As they made their way down the hallway, they noticed a man pacing by the door to the bedroom. Raistlin jumped down from his father’s back and ran up to the man. “King Alfonse!”, he shouted, “I found Papa!” Alfonse turned around and smiled.

“Ah, there you are, Lord Zelgius”, he said. “Good timing, too. Amalthea has been calling for you for a while now. You’d better get in there.”

“Thank you, Sire”, Zelgius said. He took his son’s hand and the two of them entered the bedchamber where Amalthea was moaning from labor pains. Princess Sharena was by her side holding her hand when the guys walked in.

“Well, there you two are!”, she said putting her hands on her hips. “Poor Amalthea is in so much pain!”

“Relax”, Amalthea said in a weak voice. “This isn’t my first time, you know.”

“I know, I know, but still!”, said Sharena. “I don’t like seeing you in so much pain!”

“I’ll take it from here”, said Zelgius. Sharena nodded her head and stepped aside as Zelgius brought over a chair and sat by his wife’s side as he held her hand. Hours went by as Amalthea moaned, groaned, and pushed all the while her husband and young son held her hands, brought her water, and wiped the sweat from her brow. Finally, ten hours after Zelgius and Raistlin walked into the room, the cries of a newborn echoed throughout, and Zelgius and Amalthea found themselves looking down lovingly on their new baby daughter. Meanwhile, Raistlin jumped for joy with Sharena before running out of the room and down the hallway shouting happily about his new baby sister. Alfonse then came in to look in on his former Summoner, now his most trusted advisor, and her husband who started out as an enemy, became an ally, and was now his top general. He couldn’t be more proud.

“How is she?”, he asked the proud parents. Amalthea looked at him and smiled.

“Branded”, she said. Both Alfonse and Zelgius looked at her in shock.

“What?”, they said in unison.

“Didn’t you see her back?”, Amalthea asked. Zelgius, who was holding the baby at the time, removed the swaddling blanket from the baby and gently turned her over. Sure enough, there on the baby’s lower back was the same raven Brand as her father.

“Well, I’ll be”, said Alfonse.

“By the Goddess”, gasped Zelgius.

“I know, right?”, said Amalthea with a weak laugh. “Our little girl came with her own tramp stamp.” Zelgius chuckled since over the years he learned more about his wife’s cultural references from her world. Raistlin then came back into the room and ran over to his parents crawling onto the bed next to his mother giving her a big hug.

“You did great, Mama”, he said giving her a big kiss on the cheek. “She’s so pretty. “What are we gonna call her?”

“Yes”, said Alfonse as Sharena stood by nodding. Amalthea and Zelgius looked at each other and smiled. Zelgius had wanted to name one of his descendants after the very first person to ever show him any sense of kindness before he was summoned to Askr, but only if that person was a Branded now that he had learned to embrace his heritage, and here she was. He was happier than he had ever been in his entire life. He looked at his baby girl and then back at his wife. This amazing, beautiful woman who had given him a new life and a new purpose, had now given him a beautiful family. With a smile from his son and a nod from his wife, he cradled his new daughter and looked at her-his green eyes glistening as tears began to form.

“Welcome home, Sephiran”, he whispered.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for reading this story. I first got a bit of Zelgius fever after first seeing his face, and it was restored after his Lvl 40 confession. I really do think he's a good guy that just got a bad start. Anyway thanks again for all the reads, everyone!


End file.
